Shoes
by Xx.BiteMeh.xX
Summary: Why is the Gasman shooting balls with his fart? Why is Angel in a pile of stuffies laughing her head off? Why are shoes flying everywhere? Blame Jeb, who forgot to buy some shoes for the flock before he left. Some FAX. Rated T for language. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't think James Patterson ever mentioned the flock clothes-shopping...**

Jeb had a diary.

Oh yes, you heard me. Our Dad, who left us, abandoned us, had a _freaking diary_! What grown man keeps a _diary_?

My Flock and I (that consists of Angel; 5, The Gasman or Gazzy; 7, Nudge; 10, Iggy; 13 Fang; 13 too, and me, Maximum Ride; 13 as well) were clearing out Jeb's stuff. It had only been a few days when we woke up and couldn't find him. He had just _disappeared_ in thin air. He didn't pack anything, didn't take anything, he just went POOF.

_And he's probably dead_, I thought to myself as I held the diary in my hands.

It still pained me that Jeb was gone. Our relationship was different from his other relationships. He loved me the best, and I loved him. So knowing he had just disappeared stung me- no, more like _bit _me.

The diary I held seemed precious in my hands, and I felt a pang of devastation. This was all that was left of the _real_ Jeb, his thoughts and feelings, not just some picture of him.

"Max?" Nudge said, tapping me on my shoulder. "You alright? I mean, you just randomly blanked out, like, at the diary thing. It was kinda creepy, too, 'cause you your eyes were like-"

"She misses Jeb," Angel cut in, stepping up.

I almost rolled my eyes. Angel. Typical, mind-reading Angel. Yes, I said mind-reading. A mind-reading _5-year old._

I still loved the little girl anyways.

I placed the diary onto a box and I felt a longing to grab it back, but I stopped myself. "Yes Angel," I said softly to my little girl. I stroked her blond curls. "I really miss Jeb." My eyes wandered towards the Flock and I watched each of them stare back at me-except for Iggy. "I'm sure we all do."

"But Jeb-" Gazzy began, looking slightly uncomfortable. Angel's older brother swallowed and pain filled his innocent, big blue eyes. "Jeb _left_ us, Max. He's gone."

Iggy nodded. "Yeah, I mean, he's _dead._" Iggy snorted and turned his head. "And probably burning in hell," he muttered under his breath.

I sighed and looked at all of Jeb's stuff, glanced at Gazzy (who seemed to forget what he just said) who had his foot lifted and was kicking it back and forth restlessly, and I sighed.

You may think it's easy being a 13-year-old kid who lives in a big house in a forest and doesn't have to go to school, but we have freaking _wings,_ and I have to take care of a group of 5-10 year olds and a blind teen. It's really stressful.

Fang was slumped against the wall, obviously bored. He glanced at me and straightened himself. "Okay guys, let's go outside or something. I'm dying of boredom. Max can finish sorting herself."

Superman Fang. Off to save the day. Thank God!

I mouthed "Thanks" to him and he just nodded at me, expressionless, as he ushered the Flock out.

Once they were gone I picked up the diary. I tucked it under my arm and started to throw all of Jeb's stuff into a couple boxes, then I slammed the closet door shut.

**LLLLLLLIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEE**

_Tuesday, May 18, 2004,_

_They're all asleep, my Flock. Sound asleep. _

_It pains me to run away tonight, but I_ know _it's the right thing. The School needs me for experiments. It wasn't a choice. They forced me. I need to go. _

_But I'm not entirely against leaving. It's time for the Flock to learn how to survive, for Max to know her destiny. She was always special, Maximum Ride. I love her. I love her so much. She's like my daughter._

_Just writing this makes my eyes water. This will be my last entry before I leave. I keep telling myself it's the right thing, right for the School, for the Flock. But I know it isn't. _

_I guess it's not that bad. I was sort of thinking of it already, but I-_

I threw the diary on the ground and turned onto my stomach. I yelled into my pillow.

Oh God, Jeb _wanted_ to leave us already. Sure, he was very unsure and scared, but he still _considered_ it.

Not only that, but Jeb wasn't dead like we thought he was.

He was very much alive, alive and working in the place that still haunts my nightmares.

How could he? How freaking _could he_? We're in hiding, and if Jeb was given no choice, he could have just stayed and _hid_ here! Isn't that what a place for hiding is?

I screamed again, then, after a few yells, I stopped.

And the incredible, indescribable, Maximum Ride, cried all her freaking tears out.

Somebody cleared his/her throat, and I moaned, sitting upright, pillow still held into my face,

"You done crying?"

"No!" I yelled, not caring who it was. I slammed my pillow onto my lap and narrowed my eyes at a very calm and bored looking Fang. "How did you get in here?"

Fang clicked his tongue and waved his hands in the air. "Magic!" he replied.

I threw my pillow at him angrily. Fang caught it as it hit his chest.

Fang sat on my bed beside me. "Your door was open, so I used my special Fang skills."

I grabbed my pillow roughly from him and shot him an icy glare. I used the pillow as my face mask again. "Screw off!"

Fang chuckled- a rare sound from him.

I felt the pillow slowly slip from my hands and soon, I was sitting there with a pouty face and Fang holding my pillow.

"Jeb?" he asked softly, gently.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Fang nodded, leaning back onto his arms. "It must be worse for you."

I turned to Fang, and was about to ask why when he continued.

"You were special to him, Max."

I nodded. "I know."

Fang looked at me. "Is that why you're upset?"

I shook my head and pointed to the diary on the floor. "I thought there was going to be something in there. Maybe something that could answer our questions about Jeb leaving."

Fang looked at me for a moment, then asked, "Did it?"

I clenched my jaw as I remembered reading the diary. "Oh yes. Apparently, Jeb, had planned to leave already. So he left and now he's at the School, experimenting on innocent kids again."

Fang looked surprised. "He's alive?"

I snorted. "Yeah." I felt like crying again. Jeb freaking _ditched_ us. He didn't die. He_ left_.

Fang slid his arm around my shoulders as I began to cry softly. He pulled me close to him and I leaned onto his shoulder.

"I really loved Jeb," I told Fang. "He-he was my _father_. I loved him _so much_. I honestly thought he was dead-we all did. I didn't feel angry, I felt alone and depressed. Jeb was dead. And now, knowing he's alive and back at the School, and knowing he freaking _abandoned_ us for that job again..." I trailed off and remained silent, resting my head and Fang's broad shoulder.

Fang sighed. "Whether he's gone or not, you still gotta take care of the Flock, Max. You still have to protect them."

I sighed as well. Fang was right. I shouldn't just cry all the time and miss Jeb. I had a family.

A small headache pounded at the back at my head and I pressed my temples. Standing up, I made my way to the window. "Going for a fly," I mumbled and opened the window. I wanted to be alone right now.

And my hope shattered.

The Flock were playing right in front of my window. Some sort of game involving rocks.

I exhaled stressfully and turned to Fang. "Screw that. Everyone's outside."

Fang shrugged and moved towards me. He smiled. "Well, we could always go shopping."

I raised my eyebrow at Fang.

Fang, the emo, quiet "I'm so cool" guy, just asked me to go shopping.

What a day.

"Shopping," I repeated as if it was a new word. "You want me-" I said, pointing at myself, "-and you-" I pointed to Fang, "-and-and them-" I did some sort if hand-gesture at the kids playing outside "-to go _shopping._"

Fang shrugged, looking a bit embarrassed. "Angel says her shoes are too small. Gazzy's shoes have a giant hole in them and Nudge wants proper running shoes, not heels."

I sighed. "Fine," I grumbled reluctantly.

Fang looked at me, amused. "I don't want to go either. But there's nothing else to do."

"Yeah," I murmured as I followed him out the door.

Shopping. Yay...

**LLLLLLLIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEE**

Yes, I am aware that we have no money. But we could just do what we do with food and 7-Eleven.

Yep. Stealing.

I was wary for leaving our house. We hadn't been outside since I was like, 9.

And let me tell you. Being a kid with gigantic wings doesn't mean we know how to fly,

So we walked.

Gazzy had his hand on Iggy's arm, guiding him. Angel and Nudge were holding hands and Fang was right behind me. I was leading.

"Oh-my-gosh, oh-my-gosh, OH. MY. GOOOSH!" Nudge was saying, excitement in her eyes. She turned her chocolate, brown pools to me. "Shoes! I mean, I hate the shoes I'm wearing right now. I wanna get one of those shoes that are bumpy at the bottom and you use for exercise." Nudge looked thoughtful for a moment. "Like, I don't remember what they're called, all I knowing I REAAALLY want them. What are they called? Like, I'm pretty sure they start with-"

"You mean running shoes?" Gazzy suddenly said. He tapped Iggy's hand as Iggy began to wander off the sidewalk.

Nudge looked confused for a moment, then nodded. "Oh, yeah. Running shoes. I don't like these stupid shoes. They're like, _really_ hard to run in."

Angel tugged at my sleeve and I turned to her. "What is it, sweetie?"

Her blue eyes lightened up and she smiled _so_ preciously, "I want a pink pair," she said to me. "Pink and pretty."

I smiled back at her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Alright, Angel."

Angel nodded.

All of us were silent as we made our way to the closest Wal-Mart.

"Guys," Nudge suddenly said, breaking the silence, "What if there are, like, y'know, Erasers there?"

Oh crap. I hadn't thought of it, which was the only mistake I had ever made when it came to Erasers. I shrugged and swallowed my fear.

Iggy snorted. "Oh yeah, Erasers in Wal-Mart. Very likely," he remarked sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Nudge," I reassured her, ignoring Iggy. "Just look for any way out and run."

We finally arrived at Wal-Mart. There were oohs and awes from the younger kids, since they had never been to anywhere bigger than our own house, other than the School, which wasn't actually fun.

"Hey! Hey Max! Look at this!" the Gasman called from the Toy Section where a bunch of balls were laying on the ground. Iggy was laughing beside him and Nudge was screaming-laughing, squeezing her nose. Angel just sat in a pile of stuffed animals, giggling. "Come and see what I can do!"

I shot a glance at Fang, who was standing emotionless beside me. "I sorta don't want to know."

Fang gave me his kind-of smile. "Me neither."

We made our way to the Toy Section. "Alright. What is it?"

Gazzy tapped Iggy's hand, who stumbled over, still laughing. "C'mon Ig, place the ball here," Gazzy instructed as he leaned forward, sticking his-cough-_butt_ out at Iggy.

"This will be the _last_ time I'm doing this," Iggy said, amusement in his blind, blue eyes.

"I know, but do it anyways." Gazzy said. Iggy placed the ball against Gazzy's...butt.

"Okay! 1...2...and...3!" he shouted,

Iggy instantly let go of the ball and Gazzy let out his disgusting, unbearable _gas_.

And you wonder why we call him the Gasman.

The ball shot out through the isle and hit a Power Ranger toy.

Gazzy cackled and high-fived Iggy, who had a hand on his nose.

"Disgusting!" I yelled, laughing as well. "You just boosted a ball using your...your fart!"

Angel blew up and pushed a Teddy bear into her face, obviously laughing like the rest of us.

"Ewwww," Nudge exclaimed.

Fang gave a small chuckle and glanced behind him. "Alright. Let's leave this isle before we get kicked out."

"Agreed," I said quickly.

"Anything to get away from the...the smell!" Nudge added.

"So true," Iggy muttered and Angel just skipped towards me, grabbing my hand.

Gazzy smiled and followed us. He glanced behind his shoulder at the smelly mess we created and grinned at me.

"I feel bad for the person who has to clean that up," I said, then threw the Flock an amused look. "You guys know how strong Gazzy's gas is."

"Oh yes," Nudge agreed.

Angel tugged my hand. "We're gonna buy some shoes now, right?" she asked me.

I squeezed her hand and smiled. "You betcha."

Angel gave some sort of squeal and let go of my hand, then dragged Nudge to the shoe section.

Gazzy followed them not so far behind and Iggy, being Gazzy's closest friend, followed him. I walked a little ways behind and Fang trailed at the back.

I watched as the Flock dug themselves into the shoes. I mean _literally_. Soon there was a pile of shoes on the ground.

I frowned to myself as I watched my family. We had never done this kind of thing before. Jeb usually bought all our things. But now Jeb was gone, and instead of buying stuff for us, he was shopping for needles and experiment stuff for the School.

Why did he leave us?

Fang sauntered up beside me. "Max, don't think about it."

I snorted and crossed my arms stiffly. "So you read minds now? Like Angel?" I asked icily.

Fang remained emotionless and just said, "I wish." Then he continued. "Jeb left, Max. You said so yourself. He left. You can stop thinking about it." Was that anger in his voice?

I clenched my fists. Fang was wrong. "No! Jeb didn't just _leave_! I already /old you that! He's alive and he abandoned us! _He is not dead_!"

Fang remained amazingly emotionless and his dark eyes trailed around the store. "Maybe he is, Max," he said. He turned his gaze at me, and I felt a chill run up my spine as he held that gaze. His eyes were so...scary. "Maybe Jeb _is_ dead."

I felt like punching him. I really did. No joke.

Fang must have seen my flushed face, my clenched fists, and he quickly began to talk again. "What I mean is Jeb broke so many rules already to get us and himself out of the School back then. So if he says he was forced to go, shouldn't he have at least come back to tell us? I mean, he had no choice then, he left then, so why doesn't he leave now? It's the same situation, Max." He scratched his neck awkwardly. "It's been almost a week. Doesn't that mean he's dead?"

I sighed, my anger seeming to go out with my breath. I relaxed and nodded with realization. "You're right," I sighed again. "I'm sorry I blew up. I was just so freaking angry and overwhelmed that he left and all. But you're right. Jeb's...dead..." I felt like crying again, only I couldn't know. Not with the Flock here.

Fang examined my face and gently squeezed my arm. "Yeah, well, I'm always right, am I?" he said, and grinned. "C'mon. Let's go before Gazzy blows up the place with his...y'know."

I laughed weakly and nodded. "Sure."

I made my way towards the Flock with Fang behind me.

Angel skipped up towards me and stopped shortly. She frowned. "You're sad," she remarked bluntly.

I smiled and scooped her up in a small hug, pecking her cheek. "Yeah, sweetie. I've got a lot of stuff on my mind."

"You're thinking of Jeb," Angel added. "You think he's dead, like the rest of us think."

I sighed. Having a mind-reading girl could be stressful at times.

"Sorry," Angel said. "I don't mean it. I just think about it and tell you. Sorry Max." She tilted her head upwards to look at me straight in the eye, "Will you forgive me? Please?"

What? She's only 5!

"I forgive you, Angel," I replied.

Nudge rushed forward and tugged my arm. "Max! Max! MAX!"

I set Angel down. "I'm right here."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "I know. _But look at these_! No, seriously, _look_!" She pushed a pair of running shoes into my face, they were white with the palest purple and light gray patterns. The laces were a purple-pink. "Aren't they_ pretty_?"

I patted her back and smiled. "Very, Nudge. Do they fit you?"

Nudge nodded. "Yep!"

I nodded. "Alright. Wait for Gazzy and Angel and Iggy to get shoes too."

"'Kay!"

I turned to Angel. "You picked a pair yet?"

Angel nodded. "It's right there." She pointed at a pink pair of shoes. They were one of those light-up shoes and there were glitters on them.

"Alright. Go wait with Nudge."

Angel nodded. But before she left, she looked at me. "Are you and Fang gonna get shoes?"

I glanced at Fang, who had sat down on a bench. He shook his head.

"No, sweetie."

Angel just stuck her bottom lip out and nodded. "That's alright." And she scampered off.

We winded up all getting shoes. Gazzy got some blue and red light-up shoes, Iggy; slip on black and white flat shoes. Then, after much convincing and some... threatening with Gazzy's...gas (I'm not gonna say any more), Fang got pure black high-tops. I got some nice blue low-tops with white laces. I had to admit, they were much better than my beat-up ones.

We all threw out our old shoes and put on our new ones.

Right after we left the Shoe Section, an announcement sounded. "Clean-up on Isle 7."

We all exchanged glances. Someone had discovered the Toy Section. Before we could say anything else, another one began.

And on Isle 18."

Ha! Now the Shoe Section!

And then I realized we were right behind it.

"Run!" I exclaimed and we all sprinted off. Full speed.

All six of us met up by the freezers. Who stood looking at each other for a moment, faces slightly flushed, then we burst out laughing.

Gazzy straightened abruptly and a smile lit up on his innocent face. He looked around him, then back at me, still grinning.

"What? Go ahead," I replied, crossing my arms. "Make a mess."

After ten minutes of grabbing whatever food we wanted, the younger kids took turns volunteering in pushing the cart out the exit.

"Hey!" the man at the exit yelled at me.

I ushered for Angel, Gazzy and Nudge to go, and Nudge nodded.

"Excuse me!" The man made his way to the exit, but they were already sprinting away. He shot an angry glare at me, Fang and Iggy. "You _are_ aware that your three...er..."

"Friends, you could say," I replied quickly. "We're babysitting them. Decide to take 'em grocery shopping."

"Well, your _friends_ just pushed a cart full of food, toys and are wearing our shoes, put the exit."

_No, man, I'm sorry, I didn't know that._ "Yeah," I said. "Are we done yet? I can't let them go home alone."

The man's jaw clenched with anger and he began to step forward, pulling a walkie talkie from the breast pocket of his Wal-Mart vest.

Fang and I exchanged a worried glance ad Iggy whipped around to face us, even if he was blind.

_Crap._ "Excuse me? Excuse me, sir. We weren't being _serious_! We were, y'know, joking?"

The man glared at us, then clicked the walkie talkie's power off. "Shoplifting a cart full of things isn't something to joke about, kids."

"We know," I mumbled.

"Yeah, we've just been under a lotta stress. School and all. Plus, our dad just left us." I noted how what Iggy said was partially true.

The man sighed. "Alright. I'm letting you off the hook, _But_-" he held his hand up, "-you gotta pay up."

_Well no duh._ I pretended to fumble around my pockets, shooting quick glances at Fang and Iggy ever so often. I nodded at Fang, telling him we run on my lead. Fang tapped Iggy's hand.

"Aw, shit," I said in the most disappointed tone I could muster. I looked up innocently at the man's blazing eyes. "Listen, Im really sorry we couldn't pay back. I just don't have-" I whipped around the man and sprinted as fast as I could, only hoping that Fang and Iggy were behind me.

"Why you sons of a-" the man was yelling after us.

I laughed and quickened my pace. I had completely forgotten about Jeb, and I was actually find with that.

I wish everyday could be like this.


End file.
